User blog:Golden8King/My Fakémon Collection
In a past blog, I mentioned that I was working on something to celebrate the release of Mewtwo for Smash Bros. 4. And here it is: A first look at some of my Fakémon I created over the years. But before I begin, I'd like you to know that these were originally part of a Generation X, a generation I planned on introducing in a project of mine called Pokémon Jupiter Version/ Pokémon Mars Version/ Pokémon Saturn Version, a project that, I am sorry to say, doesn't exist anymore. Or it's in a deep hiatus tbh for which my lack of interest in Pokémon is to blame (since I'm not playing any Pokémon games at the moment but I really wanna play OmegaRuby but Minecraft has me in its grasp ever since I started playing for "research purposes"). But I'm getting off-track. So what this project would have featured was a clear "space" theme with, for example, the champion being based on Buzz Aldrin, the region being based on the city of Houston and its surrounding counties. It would have been the first to have not two but three versions made, each depicting one of the final evolutions of the three Starter Pokémon (similar to the first generation). It would have featured key differences from the usual editions as you'd get a set Starter from a version while getting to choose one of the three Legendary Mascot Pokémon at the end of the story. Furthermore, it would have featured a free-roam feature like in the original The Legend of Zelda where you'd be able to go to any gym whenever you feel like it and with every badge won, the trainers and wild Pokémon would become stronger. Plus, I'd like to mention that all HMs are completely abandoned: Flying is done by Altaria that is located in every town and city and Surfing is done by Lapras. However, certain spots that are important to the overall story are only accesible with a certain amount of badges earned. Who knows if I return to that one project but some of these features will most likely be brought over to other Pokémon projects in the future. So with that said, let's start out with my Fakémon! 'Mega-Sunflora' Aesthetic-wise, Sunflora has always been one of my favorite Pokémon. I don't know why but its smile always made me happy. But wasn't there the fact that it doesn't have a diverved moveset and its Grass type with five weaknesses it has almost nothing to counter against, I'd use it a lot more, too. So while a mega evolution doesn't help its moveset all that much, I still did my best at making Sunflora better. Mega-Sunflora gains a major boost in HP '''and '''Sp. Attack as well as a bit less in Speed. Both of its defenses also receive a minor boost. On top of that, Mega-Sunflora gains the ability Sunbather which has Mega-Sunflora gain 1/8 of its health back during sunshine. This, of course, makes Sunny Day a good combination with this ability, or a partner that has the Drought ability. And on top of all that, it gains a Fire dual type, meaning it's the first Pokémon to have a Grass/Fire type. Thus, it's weak against Ice, Flying, Rock and Poison and strong against Steel, Electric and Fairy. Its megastone is called the Sunflorite. 'Sugnat' Does it remind you of a certain someone, huh? Well, let me explain: As a kid, I always thought that Venonat would evolve into Butterfree and not into Venomoth - it was the eyes, I think. So one day while being totally bored again, I thought to myself: Wouldn't it be cool if a Pokémon would evolve into another Pokémon it doesn't evolve into? Like Venonat to Butterfree? So I introduced Missing Link Evolutions into the world of Pokémon. What that means is basically that Butterfree, for example, can come from both, Venonat '''(over its Missing Link Evolution, '''Sugnat) as well as Metapod. The Butterfree evolved from a Sugnat has slightly different stats'''m, different '''abilities and possibly moves that it wouldn't learn normally. For example a Butterfree that was evolved from a Sugnat knows Poison Fang and Zen-Headbutt. Missing Link Evolutions are pretty normal evolutions, usually requiring a certain item to evolve. Sugnat itself is a Bug/Poison type, like Venonat, and is a rather defensive Pokémon with quite a lot of HP as well as Sp.Defense. This prompts its evolution Butterfree be naturally more bulky than the Butterfree evolved from a Metapod. I don't know yet how it evolves from Venonat and to Butterfree, though. 'Whirliog' This Water type lives near a set pool of water until it evolves and leaves the body of water it was born in for the first time. During spring time, lakes and ponds are full of these little guys that are just a few inches tall. They swim by drawing its antennas in and out, affecting the direction they're going in as well as its speed. It's quite harmless and weak overall. It and its evolution I'll talk about next are the Missing Link evolutions of Politoed as well as Poliwrath. Whirliog evolves into Whirlipoed at lv. 16. 'Whirlipoed' Whirliog's evolution and the MLE of both, Politoed and Poliwrath. Plus, it's a Water type. Since Whirlipoed has to swim way longer distances than Whirliog ever did, its antennas merged into a tail that enables Whirlipoed to reach speeds up to ten miles per hour (hey, for a guy his size, that's a lot!). Plus, it has grown legs to enable movement on land. Thus, its diet has shifted from small bacteria and worms to fruits and other vegetables. However, given its short legs, it can't walk nor run quite fast. Since it always got its mouth full of fruits as supplies for the long journey to the ocean where they mate, they use the small rest of their antennas to communicate via sound waves but vibrating them (and no the little stub ain't grow in size when that happens) It evolves into Politoed at lv. 40 and into Poliwrath using a Water Stone. 'Crackaro' Missing Link Evolution from Carvanha to Garchomp. It's a Ground/Dark type. Crackaro is also known as the Sand Shark Pokémon and why it's got that name should be obvious: It lives in the desert instead of the ocean. However, as it has yet to evolve legs, it simply "swims" through the hot desert sand. Due to its small size and thus, overall weakness towards bigger opponents such as Hippowdon, it lives in large packs of up to 50 Crackaro. However, once the opponent is killed, teamwork is done and each Crackaro tries to get the best bits. Luckily, Crackaro are intelligent enough to get back together when the situation requires it. Its dorsal fin is so tough, it can cut through wood and even rocks, which makes it the main weapon of a Crackaro. It's not uncommon to see Crackaro "spin-jump" large opponents, burrowing their dorsal fins deep into the opponent's flesh. Plus, it can use its torpedo-esque arms as projectiles. But don't worry, its arms regrow with the blink of an eye. A Garchomp evolved from a Crackaro either has the ability Rough Skin or Sand Rush naturally (I can't tell you how long I've searched for a Rough Skin Garchomp back when I played XY) and Speed Boost as its Hidden Ability. Plus, this Garchomp may know moves like Aqua Jet, Ice Fang or Ice Beam. Furthermore, such a Garchomp is much faster than regular Garchomp but lacks a bit of defense on both sides. 'Kipaway' People hate Luvdisc, are asking for an evolution, or simply just a mega-evolution for it for years. I am one of them. And yet this is not an evolution of Luvdisc. But it has something to do with Luvdisc (which is, btw, a Water/Fairy type now) but more about that later. Kipaway is a Water/Psychic type and lives in large packs in coastal regions. It's infamous for its sticky lips that stick to anything it touches and it can only let go off something at will. This has made it infamous about the sunbathers you like to finish off with a short bath in the sea. Luckily for both sides, Kipaway can life without water (but cannot move outside of water) and it doesn't actually suck '''anything up (like blood with mosquitos). So whatever function do the sticky lips have then? Since it's a rather weak and light Pokémon, it actually stays at one location its entire life so in order not get blown away by a current, '''it sticks to the ground or rocks. Plus, it's rather peaceful and lets anything happen to it whatever it may be. However, it has a natural reflex to stick to anything for hours. to be continued .... Category:Blog posts